<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daughter of air: a cane and a conch shell by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652370">daughter of air: a cane and a conch shell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts'>alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel will not be sea foam or a queen. There is life beyond love. There is love in just living. Her true love will not be married on the morn--the prince will be married then, in glorious splendor, but he had never been why she was here.</p>
<p>Ariel traded her voice for legs to stand on, a chance at another life. When she poked her head above the waves, it wasn't the handsome biped that she fell for. It was the way the hills rolled, golden in the sun. It was the clouds chasing each other across blue sky, like sea foam you could never reach.</p>
<p>(She does reach it, one day, bouncing around in the back of a blacksmith's cart, signing jokes to him in between helping to tune his guitar. They crest up a high mountain pass and into the belly of a cloud. Her breath whistles out, swirls water droplets, and she reaches out a hand to touch the sky. Her feet will scream all her life, but after that morning they ache just a little bit less).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daughter of air: a cane and a conch shell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/gifts">dirgewithoutmusic</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557472">daughter of air: a cane and a conch shell</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic">dirgewithoutmusic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RPc-F6ztA8-21hy3EeC0jUxz_fcycn55/view?usp=sharing">daughter of air: a cane and a conch shell</a> 7:53</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>